


A Big Accident: The Story of the Stewart Family

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their family, their story, their life and all of the chaos was started by one big accident. Justin/OC siblingship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Accident: The Story of the Stewart Family

"Hey Kimberly, over here!" Called her best friend Trini Kwan as Kimberly Hart made her way up the stairs. She was holding a blue wolf toy in her hand and looked worried.

"You okay girl?" Zack Taylor asked as she sat down. She shook her head.

"No, I'm looking of my cousin, she just arrived from Boston to stay with me and Mom and she's only 7, I can't find her anywhere!" She said, panicked.

"Chill Kim." said Jason Lee Scott, putting her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she hasn't gone far, she's only little after all."

"Hey guys,what's going on?" William Cranston, otherwise known as Billy walked up to them. He was holding onto the hand of a little girl with teary green eyes and straight, short brown hair. She looked like she had been crying. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, little rainbow sneakers adorned her feet.

"Oh there you are!" Kimberly swept the little girl up in her arms, holding her tightly.

"Who's this Kim?" Jason asked as she gave the girl her toy back and placed her on her hip.

"This is Elizabeth Stewart, my cousin." She gestured to the shy girl who hid her head in Kimberly's shoulder. They all awed.

"Hey kid, my name Zack, that's Jason, Trini and you've met Billy." Zack smiled. She looked up at Billy, staring up at him with large green eyes.

"She doesn't talk." Kim confirmed. "Hasn't since her Mom died when she was 5."

"Aw, poor kid." Jason said.

"Yeah, she's only had her Dad and her brothers, Justin her twin and Waldo, he's two years younger."

She put her down. "Stay here okay?' She nodded, sitting on the floor and playing with her toy.

She huffed, sitting down in her seat. "My Uncle dropped her off last night, I have no idea why though, he seemed pretty upset."

"Did he have the boys with him?" Jason asked.

"No, usually you can't take apart Lizzie and Justin, but he wasn't there. I heard Uncle Doug talking to my Mom in the kitchen when she left Lizzie with me. He told her to take care of Lizzie till he could come back, so I think he was on a business trip, but..."

"But what?" Trini said.

"It just sounded more than that." Kimberly sighed.

"Hmm..." Zack hummed, looking at Elizabeth, who was spinning around in a perfect ballet spin. He smiled and got up, couching down at her. She stopped spinning and looked at him.

"You like to dance?" He asked. She nodded.

"I do too." She smiled. "Maybe I can teach you something sometime." She nodded.

He smiled up at Kim. "She's cool Kim."

"Yes, she does a lot of things. She can play guitar, do karate, dance and make you laugh." She grinned. "Can't you?" She ruffed Lizzie's hair.

"Do karate huh? What belt is she, maybe she can come and do a class with me." Jason asked.

"Surprisingly Jason, I don't know." Kimberly shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, she can if she wants." Jason smiled.

"She's very smart too." Billy said, turning everyone's attention towards him. "More smart than usual."

"Uncle Doug said she was advanced a bit." Kimberly said.

"She's really great Kim." Jason grinned. Kimberly smiled, before her phone went off.

She answered it, looking at the message. "Mom's home, I'd better take Lizzie back."

"Okay, see you later, k?" Jason said. She nodded and picked Elizabeth up. "Bye Lizzie!" They called. She smiled, waving at them.

 

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
